La carta
by Titania-LeBeau
Summary: Si no eres capaz de decir las cosas directamente a la persona que amas por miedo o siempre orgullo que mejor que hacerte escuchar por medio de una carta ya que uno puede decir todo lo que quiere sin temor alguno.


_**Leon Y Ada**_

—**Diálogos**

—"_**Pensamientos" **_

—Acciones—

Ningún personaje me pertenece solamente la historia, espero la disfruten

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

Día normal era como cual quiero otro, el sol que se empezaba a escabullir por la ventana del cuarto iluminando los dos cuerpos que se encontraban enredados en las sabanas la luz de la mañana le llego de lleno en la cara al agente del gobierno haciéndolo despertar después de unos segundos en los que tardo en sonar igual su alarma acabando con la calma del lugar con algo de mal humor la apago, sin duda el despertar temprano no era lo suyo abrió poco a poco sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz del sol sentándose en la cama y estirándose un poco tratando de quitarse esa pesadez mientras volteaba a ver a su lado pero para su sorpresa todavía se encontraba ella dormida a su lado al notar esto se apresuró a agarrar su despertador para checar la hora 6:34 a.m. no podía creerlo por primera vez le había ganado en despertarse tal vez su cansancio si era demasiado para no poder despertar e irse antes del amanecer.

Se acercó un poco para poder besar la parte de su nuca pero sin resultado alguno, lo único que se escuchaba de ella era su respiración calmada su rostro relajado sin duda era una imagen que atesoraría por mucho tiempo, se escabullo de la cama con el mayor cuidado para no despertarla hasta terminar sentado en la orilla de la cama agarrando la primera prenda que hallo para ponérsela caminando directo al cuarto de baño tenía que alistarse pues tenía una junta temprano y aunque había tenido una noche algo agitada no se arrepentía pues gracias a eso su humor estaba mejor que los últimos días y el a ver amanecido con ella era mucho mejor.

No tardo tanto en prepararse solo terminaba de fajarse la camisa cuando volvió a ver el reloj de su cuarto 7:02 a.m. y su bella espía seguía dormida sin duda le sorprendía eso pero igual pensó aprovechar esa situación para dejarle una nota tal como lo hacia ella todas las veces que lo visitaba por lo cual se dispuso a salir del cuarto en búsqueda de papel donde escribir todo lo que sentía y dejarla a su lado.

Cuando todo estaba listo, le dejo la nota en su almohada mientras se quedaba aun mirándola sin poder evitar sonreír ante eso dándole un beso en la frente en modo de despedida —** Hasta pronto cariño…**—hablo en un susurro para poder salir de una vez de la casa.

Poco después ella abrió los ojos lentamente y volvió a cerrarlos no quería pararse por primera vez prefería quedarse a dormir en esa cómoda cama que tener que ir a quien sabe qué lugar a golpear el trasero de quien sabe quién pero se levantó e intento buscar a su amante de esa noche aunque no estaba segura de lo que había pasado sintió la necesitad unir sus labios con los de él pero para su sorpresa no lo encontró volteo a ver el reloj rápidamente ya era sin duda tarde ya casi las 8 de la mañana y ella aun quería dormir si que estaba algo mal en ella, voltio hacia donde estaba la almohada de su amante pero lo único que había era una carta, agarro la nota algo extrañada lo normal era ella escribirla mas no recibirla pero prefirió pasarlo por alto y poder leerla.

-...

_"Ada:_

_Perdona el haberme ido así sin decirte nada pero ya era hora de que tu sintieras lo mismo que yo siento cuando me dejas solo un pedazo de papel…Aunque la verdad aprovechare esto para decirte lo que siento sobre "nosotros"…  
>Te escribo esto porque de esta manera quiero que sapas lo que siento yo por ti, esto en mi mente llevaba mucho pero sé que no hay nadie más que tú en mi vida para querer compartirla.<em>

_Probablemente no estoy en tus sueños, probablemente no tengas recuerdo de nosotros, tal vez solo me veas como una de tantas noches más, sin embargo soy yo el que te ve y soy feliz incluso si te veo pasar_  
><em>Realmente quiero verte, te amo y espero por ti.<em>  
><em>Amarte es como tener una hermosa herida, me veo en tu hermosa sonrisa pero, no puedo reír contigo.<em>

_Pienso en ti todos los días y no dejo de repetir "Quiero verte otra vez", solo una vez más, extrañándote…_  
><em>Adiós nunca digas adiós a pesar de que no puedo abrazarte como quisiera, te necesito no puedo decir nada más, te prometo que te protegeré por siempre puedes verlo que lo que te digo es de verdad…Te amo<em>  
><em>Sabes que eres mi felicidad por favor quédate siempre a mi lado<em>  
><em>¿Qué quieres de mí?… Dímelo y te lo daré no importa que sea yo te lo daré, sé que tú me has dicho que me valla, que deje de quererte pero mi tonto corazón no te dejara ir entiéndelo haré un camino que nunca olvidaremos<em>

_¿Por qué terminé enamorándome de ti? Cada día y cada noche crecen mis sentimientos  
>Desde ese día en que te conocí sentí como que ya sabía cómo eras y que te quería para mí<br>Nos unimos el uno con el otro suavemente era natural para mí estar donde tú estabas y no pienso dejar eso atrás tu eres y serás siempre mi mujer_

_Te amo y siempre te amare Ada Wong…_

...

_._

Por su parte Ada no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos… ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto?... ¿Cómo se había enamorado de él?... eran tan pocas las cosas que los unían. Fueron pocos momentos, pero existían, pero no entendía si ella le dañaba como aun así la amaba. Sentía como sus manos temblaban y su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho. Odiaba lo que causaba en ella agarro su frente masajeándola mientras su mirada se perdida en esa nota.

Fue verdaderamente lindo poder compartir momentos con él, pero también fue algo doloroso. Se entregó a él y aquello fue hermoso, mejor de lo que ella algún día imagino. Sonrió al pensarlo pero no podía dejarse llevar por esos sentimentalismos se paró aun algo molesta para poder ir al baño y tomarse una merecida ducha mientras lo hacia su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que decía esa nota

—"_**Que pasa Wong tienes miedo acaso" **_— una voz en su cabeza se podía escuchar tal vez su conciencia aunque a estas alturas dudaba tener alguna

—**No tengo miedo eso es una estupidez **—hablo tratando de calmarse sintiendo como el agua ayudaba a despertarla por fin comenzó a enjabonarse poco a poco pero sin dejar de pensar.

—"_**Entonces que es…. O es que no quieres admitir que estas enamorada de él"**_

—**Eso tampoco lo es…él lo sabe ya para que negar algo que es obvio es solo que….**

—"_**¿Solo que…?"**_

—**No lo negare su nota me conmovió sin duda él se merece lo que pide pero yo….no quiero…—**se auto contesto con temor en su voz

— "_**¿No quieres? Prefieres que este con otra chica…como Ángela —**_al escuchar eso no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño molesta apretando levemente los puños — _**A ella no le molestaría tener sus abrazos, sus besos, ser quien haga el amor con él y no tu…"**_

—**Cállate…**—hablo ya algo cabreada no podía creer se peleaba con ella misma y lo peor era que perdía esa batalla **— Leon no será de nadie, él es mío y él lo sabe **

— "_**¿Entonces porque no quedarte con él? No quieres tener una vida normal, una familia"**_

—**Si quiero… pero no ahora tengo que resolver mi vida antes de querer empezar otra con alguien más** —hablo mientras salía del baño y se secaba el cabello recorriendo la habitación para sacar una muda de ropa de la cómoda que había en el cuarto extrañamente en el departamento del Kennedy ella ya tenía unos cambios de ropa que no recordaba a ver dejado pero al juzgar el tipo y color de ropa eran suyos además no creía al policía tan tonto como para quedarse con la ropa de alguna otra mujer

—"_**Entonces que harás ignorar su propuesta"**_ — de nuevo esa pequeña voz había vuelto

—**Soy mala no lo niego pero no seré cruel además lo que menos quiero es que me esté sermoneando la próxima vez que lo vea por no prestarle atencion**

—"_**¿Entonces tu…?"**_

—**Le dejare otra nota y que se conforme con eso —**hablo segura mientras hacía lo mismo que el agente escribiendo otra nota aunque esta estaba marcada con un beso hasta el final, se encargó de dejarla en la mesa de la sala donde estaba segura la encontraría cuando llegara de nuevo a su casa solo se tomó un poco más de tiempo no podía creer que hiciera eso es decir ella no era de lo más detallista pero ya para que seguir discutiendo con ella misma dio un último vistazo al lugar antes de irse aunque no sabía cuándo regresaría…

...

.

"_Hola Guapo tu dijiste lo que querías ahora voy yo así que pon atención porque estas palabras son para ti…. _

_El amor que me das es tan complicado porque no importa que pase siempre tu me defenderás contra las amenazas que aparezcan, tu aprecias lo que los demás desprecian no importa si lo que te dé sea una carta no importa aun así la apreciaras porque sabes que esto lo escribo de corazón… Eres tan tonto en verdad_

_Tu presencia me despierta confianza, amor a la vida y esperanza en un futuro mejor. Sé que me ayudaras cuando no pueda más…Gracias por ser como eres, eres mi orgullo, mi ejemplo…_

_Me enseñaste bastante en este corto tiempo, sé que puedo contar contigo en momentos difíciles, sé que contigo puedo compartir mis alegrías, sé que también me consolaras cuando tenga ganas de llorar_

_Gracias por todo, te estoy agradecida porque a pesar de todo siempre tratas de darme lo mejor, no me cuestionas mucho menos me alejas de tu lado me tratas de una forma que es difícil de explicar...  
>Sin importar cuánto tiempo pase sigues aquí a mi lado, confías en mi aunque te digan que pueda hacer cosas malas tu no lo crees sabes cómo soy, sabes que no sería capaz de traicionar esto que me has dado. <em>

_Te quiero tanto que parece ridículo, me da vergüenza pero es verdad de seguro estarás feliz ¿verdad? Lograste sacar el lado cursi de mí y por eso te odio en este momento _

_Quiero continuar hablando contigo probablemente, esto nunca cambie._

_No soy capaz de imaginar mi vida sin ti pero tampoco soy capaz de imaginarme la vida junto a ti lo siento en verdad Leon pero no me pienso quedar a tu lado al menos no de momento_

_Cuídate guapo ya nos veremos luego lo prometo_

_Te amo idiota"_

…_.-_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Hola gracias por haber leído esta pequeña historia que escribí que espero haya sido de su agrado

Solo ustedes dirán si merece una continuación o mejor que se quede así, espero igual que me puedan dejar un review con su opinión


End file.
